


the wolf and the mockingbird

by wasneeliw



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasneeliw/pseuds/wasneeliw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles from the Eyrie, mostly featuring Sansa and Petyr</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wolf and the mockingbird

Her father, she thinks of her father as she does it. He thinks of her mother as Valyrian steel whispers out of his chest, scraping his silver sigil. 

"Cat..." a thready sound almost lost in the wind, as he falls. Instinctively, she catches him, the girl with eyes as blue and deep as a distant river and hair as red as blood. He smiles faintly at the sight, gentle hands cradling him to the ground. As Littlefinger convulses weakly, breaths shallow, she holds the boy close and mourns for a boy of Riverrun, a boy whom she called Petyr.

**Author's Note:**

> comments greatly appreciated :)


End file.
